The Dawn That Never Came
by Undy Pundy
Summary: What if Percy was the kid that annoyed the heck out of someone? What if that someone decides to trap him in an everlasting spiral of nightmares? What if the only way out is if his friends save him? What if they don't succeed?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys :) **

**My name is *coughcanttellyoucough*.. This is the first story I've ever written to be read, so I'll love for you guys to read and review :)**

**Thankyou :D **

**-Undypundy... PS- I love smiley faces :D**

* * *

><p>Percy's PoV:<p>

Finally. Friday night. I tightened the strap of my chest plate as I thought about my chance to finally thrash the new Morpheus child, William. He was a selfish bastard who liked to boast about minor events like new books. Worst of all, he would turn mad at the slightest of things and start to sulk. Annabeth pulled me out of my thoughts.

"Were you even listening to the battle plan, Percy?" she asked scoldingly, but had an amused tune in her voice and a twinkle in her stormy grey eyes. She probably figured out that I wasn't listening, because she sighed.

"Alright. Malcolm, Jake, defend the flag. Katie, take your cabin and veer to the left to try distracting their defences. The rest of Athena, try flanking them from the side. Nico, summon some undead and be a border patrol. Percy and I would go on the offense. Good luck!" She concluded, and our entire blue team cheered.

The conch horn rang through the woods, echoing through the everlasting darkness. I heard the chatter of skeleton as they rose from the ground. I looked at Annabeth.

"You ready?" She stared at me menacingly, daring me to answer otherwise.

I gulped. Why does she ask me these questions when she knows what the answer would be?

"Let's do this.", and together we plummeted towards the creek.

William's PoV:

I was on border patrol. Again. As I waited for the conch horn to sound**, **my mind wondered back to the quest that had required my attention for the last few weeks.

_Flashback_

I walked through some streets of Olympus, amazed. Minor gods and goddesses were fishing spare drachma out of their shirt pockets near a rickety salad bar.. However, I wasn't up for buying salad. I was trying to find the god of dreams, who also turned out to be my dad- Morpheus.

After searching for hours, I finally found his 'house'-an elegant mansion made of obsidian and glittering marble that seemed to swirl and collide. Looking at the magnificent structure made even the son of Morpheus drowsy, until I shook it off and lingered inside to finish this quest.

"Whoa," I muttered under my breath as I strode inside.

A spectacular room as large as any cathedral hall was situated inside, with more of the mysterious swirling patterns. As I marvelled the shimmering flames from the fireplace, I heard a voice behind me.

"Well done, my son."

The voice, soft and melodious, was so powerful it actually did put me to sleep. Morpheus had to wake me up.

"As I was saying, I'm proud of you The look on his face was as if he was quite amused-which made me question whether his long lost sword actually even meant something to him**. **He casually laid it on the table.

"As a reward, you can have one gift. I will visit your dreams every day-until you find a wish. I swear on the River Styx."

I heard the sky rumble. The deal was sealed.

_Flashback end. _

I gritted my teeth-then spun around to the left where the slightest movements amongst the leaves made them rustle.

"Show yourself!" I shouted with more confidence then I possessed. I may've been good at putting people to sleep, but I wasn't the best fighter. I hefted my sword as Percy sprang out of the bush.

He grinned and I felt myself envying his shiny teeth. He seemed so...perfect. I raised my sword and charged, yelling my battle cry.

Percy waited until I was a few metres away, and then kicked at my feet. As I fell to my knees, he pointed his wickedly sharp sword, Riptide, at my neck. The gleam of the sword danced on my dark hair as I whimpered, my own sword some metres away in the stream. A gush of water brought it to Percy's open hand just as I thought of retrieving it.

"Now, I think it's fair to say I won, isn't it?" he grinned.

"Do you really think I'll go down without a fight?" I asked, ashamed to even have to ask that question. I tried to sweep his feet-and failed. Now I was in an even more uncomfortable position, and it was no one's fault but mine. Of course, I wasn't going to let him know.

"Okay, I'm going to see if I can beat my record time of retrieving the flag. See you after we win." I barely managed to get a glimpse of his dirty smirk, before he disappeared into the wind.

I fumbled with the conch horn at my belt, to signal that a member of the other team was coming, but by then it was too late. I heard cheering coming from the other side of the lake, and one glance revealed that Percy was carrying our flag-the symbol with the wild boar-morphing into a sea-green trident. In that second, I made up my mind. At night, when Morpheus came, I told him my wish. He protested, but stopped as I reminded him of the promise to the River Styx. Grudgingly, he obeyed.

The next morning, I woke up to the morning sunlight. Memories of the day before were clouded in my mind. I snuck into the Poseidon cabin and glanced inside the bunkers. Sure enough, Percy was there, but as I shook his shoulders he wouldn't wake. I grinned**. **My wish had come true. Percy was trapped in a spiral of everlasting nightmares- forever.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading my story :) i hope you guys liked it and I'll try to upload them as fast as I can<strong>

**Thankyou to my lovely sister for reading and editing all my little mistakes out :)**

**teehee.**

**R&R FOLKS!**

**goodbye. for now.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the late update! It is Chirstmas, which means parties!**

**Please, if you really like the story, PLEASE review. More reviews result in me happy, meaning faster updates!**

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot line. The rest is Rick Riordan's.**

Annabeth's PoV:

I had my fair share of nightmares. Most of them were demigod dreams. Many were spiders. However, this nightmare took things to a whole new level.

When my mind finally settled for a dream, I was situated inside a cabin. For some reason, it looked vaguely familiar: a horn dangled on a grey wall that seemed pulled from the ocean floor, and a gurgle of water. However, the person on the bed, sleeping contentedly, with his dark hair, told me I was inside the Poseidon cabin.

I had no idea why I was here. Maybe Morpheus was bored? However, it was the exact opposite, as at the exact moment, the air shimmered, similar to water, and a person appeared.

The mysterious person, standing by my boyfriend's bed, was dressed in a dark robe. There were patterns, shapes and words, spiralling around the cloth as if they were alive-which they probably were. Just studying the patterns made me drowsy, but I finally realized who it was when he took of his hood to reveal a handsome face, etched with scars. Morpheus.

I wondered why he was standing inside my boyfriend's cabin. He snapped his fingers, and it echoed through the low cabin. As I watched, ropes sprang out of the bed, tying them around Percy's limbs. I tried to move, but I realized with a start that I was immobilized, as if an invisible force was gripping me to the floor.

I watched, horrified, as Percy woke drowsily. He stared at the ropes, uncomprehendingly, until he noticed Morpheus. As soon as he tried to scream for assistance, duct tape locked his lips with Morpheus's snap of fingers. Percy seemed petrified, but anyone would be scared out of their minds if they woke to see themselves tied up like a hostage.

The god whispered some words to himself, but with my enhanced hearing I managed to listen.

"I have no idea why my son wants to curse you, but I'm only going to give you pleasant dreams. And nightmares. For the rest of your life. This might sting."

A mixture of emotions bubbled up inside me. Anger, fear, worry, panic. Morpheus placed his hand onto Percy's temple and started muttering. It was evident that he was in pain. Percy thrashed against the bonds, but they were too strong.

Adrenaline coursed through my veins-even in my dream. I started forward, and screamed out his name.

I watched as Percy saw me, and his sea green eyes were filled with pain and fear, the same fear like a deer caught in a flashlight. Something that I had never seen before.

Suddenly, his eyes rolled up into his head and Percy stopped struggling. Morpheus wiped a droplet of sweat off his forehead, and removed the ropes and duct tape with a flick of his hand. With a flash, the god disappeared.

Still in my dream, I cried. It was torture-my boyfriend, trapped in dreams forever. I tried removing the scene of the magic from my mind, but I couldn't. It stuck in my brain, as if they were magnets.

I heard the door open. Barely lifting my head, I noticed William, the arrogant son of Morpheus. He shook Percy's shoulders. Why he was here, I didn't know. Maybe he had a dream?

The slight hope I had left turned to anger as I saw him grin. I recalled Morpheus talking to himself-

"_I have no idea why my son wants to curse you."_

I was ready to torture William. But I knew I won't have permission-until I earn proof.

* * *

><p>"Chiron!"<p>

I pounded on the heavy oak door to Chiron's quarters in the big house, ignoring the glances from all the other campers. The door swung open.

"Okay, no need to poun-"he said until I interrupted him.

"Percy can't wake. He got cursed-by Morpheus, as a request of one of his _sons_." I said the last word with as much venom as I could muster in my voice as I scanned the crowd that watched us with confusion. I noticed William, and my mind filled with rage.

"How do you know this?" Chiron asked me furiously. I knew that Percy was one of his favourite students, so I quickly explained.

"-So basically, William, the idiotic son of Morpheus, decided to curse Percy in eternal nightmares forever- just to satisfy a tiny grudge." I concluded.

Everyone glared daggers at William, who looked cheerful as if he had saved the camp. As soon as he glanced at me, I felt like destroying his essences and chucking his body for Peleus to dine on. I took satisfaction noticing him flinch under my poisonous glare.

"William." Chiron said, his voice as cold as steel. I knew how angry he was. The voice made William flinch again, which I took pleasure in watching.

"You're no longer the cabin counsellor. Nico, Annabeth, Iris message Thalia. You're going to go on a quest to save Percy."

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like that chapter? Yes? No? Say it in the reviews!<strong>

**Happy New Year!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait, I didn't write for a while... don't kill me (dodges tomato thrown at face).**

**Well, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter-I tried to make it longer to compensate for the long wait, but I like writing short stories.**

**Disclaimer: All rights go to Rick Riordan. **

* * *

><p><span>Percy's PoV:<span>

My heart was speeding up as adrenaline coursed through my veins. The huge beast behind me let out another grunt, then a huge roar. The ground shook under its weight as it galloped towards me.

I swiftly turned the corner, and sped on into the dark alleyway. The mortals were looking at me strangely-not paying any attention to the huge boar, a size towering beyond even many minor gods and goddesses in their full form.

I sprinted like never before, stopping when I noticed a huge brick wall, taller and wider then I could ever climb over. Cursing, I spun around and uncapped Riptide. Something was wrong. My sword wasn't emitting a faint bronze glow, like usual. Instead, the blade looked almost like a practice sword. I hefted it, realizing that it was somehow too heavy-it was a practice sword.

The huge beast thundered towards me, and I readied my sword. I prepared myself for impact, but the sword seemed to have a mind of its own as it wriggled around like a trapped bird, trying to escape. As I watched, horrified, it turned into millions of fire ants, stinging and biting my hand, giving the impression that lava had suddenly come alive and was proceeding to crawl up my arm.

It was then it finally hit me-it was another nightmare. I cursed again, and charged to the gigantic boar for it to swing its poison-coated tusks at me.

The impact stung-but as I watched the deadly poison corrode my body, a brilliant light enveloped me, sending me back to Poseidon's cabin inside Camp Half-Blood.

Morpheus had informed me that, after a nightmare, I would be sent back to my cabin. I would be able to stay for fifteen minutes, as a spirit that no one could see, until I would be plunged back into nightmares.

I sat on my bunk, figuring that nothing interesting would happen-until Annabeth, followed closely by Nico, charged into my bunk.

This was going to be quite an interesting fifteen minutes.

Nico's PoV

By the end of the speech that Chiron had made, we were all glaring with hatred at William, especially Annabeth. The smug look on his face had disappeared quickly enough, especially under the glare Annabeth gave him. It was surprising that his shirt wasn't melting under the heat of the lasers she was staring at him with.

I knew we had to contact Rachel, the Oracle. Only problem was that she was attending her pompous finishing school right now, and we were at Camp Half-Blood. It was then I remembered the saltwater spring inside the Poseidon cabin. Percy had told us about it.

"Annabeth, we should go to Percy's cabin. Remember his spring? Poseidon fixed it for him." I told her. "We can contact Rachel for a prophecy, and tell Thalia to come here." I watched as she nodded slowly.

The inside of the Poseidon cabin was as if I had walked into as ocean, yet without managing to be soaked or the need to hold my breath. I finally understood how Percy felt in the ocean-minus the extra strength.

"Annabeth, we should IM Rachel first; we get the prophecy and tell Thalia."

I noticed that she was staring at Percy, lying on the bed, before nodding mutely.

"O, Iris, Goddess of the Rainbow, accept my offering. Show me Rachel Dare, where ever she is."

The mist shimmered and contracted, before showing us Rachel, in her 'room', in her mansion (AN: I forgot where she lived. xD) . She was nodding her head to a song tuned on max volume while drawing a complex landscape of the view out of her window, but as she turned around to change the track, she noticed us. Her eyes widened in surprise before realizing how it was actually an Iris-Message.

"Oh-hey, Annabeth! You need a prophecy? What's wrong? Is something bothering you?"

I finally understood what Percy meant by her talking extremely fast now. She was hitting us with words.

Annabeth sighed as she started to explain the issue to Rachel, the exact moment I felt a tingling on the back of my neck. I whirled around and studied the end of Percy's bed.

I could sense something there-after all, my dad was the god of death. I felt as if something was watching us.

A faint noise echoed around the inside of my skull. It was yelling for me-emanating right from where I was just watching from. The force of it was so strong it made me wince.

I heard a hissing coming from the Iris-Message, and I whipped around to see the prophecy being sprouted.

Percy's PoV:

Nico was looking straight at me-maybe he could sense me. I realized that he may've felt me there.

"Nico!"

He put his hands on his temple and winced, as if there was a headache. Just as I was about to say more, for the sake of irritating him, Rachel's oracle side decided to come out and spew the prophecy.

Smoke swirled around Rachel as her eyes turned venomously green. Slowly, she started to speak:

_You shall travel to the depths of your first quest,_

_Where you shall have to sacrifice the best._

_A plant is needed from the lost land,_

_For the dream god to lend a hand._

_Beware the earth, the tides are reversed,_

_Or there is no chance to cure the cursed._

At the end, all the smoke retracted inside her and she collapsed on her bed. Annabeth swiped her hand through the Iris-Message, grimacing. She pulled another golden drachma out of my fountain, and just as she was about to throw it into the mist, the whole world spiraled and I was sucked into another dream.

Annabeth's PoV

I glanced at Nico. He looked like as if he was suffering from vertigo. He seemed slightly green, but before I could ask him more, the message of Thalia shone.

"Oh-Hey, Annabeth! Need my help? How's Percy!" she questioned.

I sighed. The mention of Percy made me glance back at him, lying on the bed, trapped in nightmares.

"Remember William? The counselor of Morpheus?" I questioned.

"Oh, that bastard. What did he do now-destroy the arts and crafts room again?"

"Something way worse. He cursed Percy into dreams."

I explained the issue. With each sentence, Thalia seemed to get more enraged. By the end of our talk, Thalia's glare was a deadly laser blue, and sparks were shimmering off her armor.

"WHAT? THAT ASSHOLE ASKED HIS DAD TO CURSE HIM? I'M GOING TO KILL HIM WHEN I GET OVER HERE!"

"I won't mind." I replied coldly. "Just try not to blow up any of our buildings-especially the Hecate cabin. I don't want the magical rocks exploding."

"Hang on; I've got to ask Lady Artemis."

She left the message for a few seconds, before coming back with a sickly sweet grin.

"Well, Artemis gave me permission-she doesn't mind bashing up the kid. After all, he is a boy."

"Well, get to camp soon. I think he's trying to make a trap at his door."

Thalia grinned, before swiping her hand through the message.

Nico turned to me.

"That is one nasty prophecy."

I cursed. I nearly forgot about the prophecy. With the mention, however, I remembered the lines clearly.

I nodded. "We should get packing-Thalia would be here soon."

We left the cabin for the war meeting, but I hadn't realized that I mayn't be seeing Percy for a while-if not forever.

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE review the story! It makes me happy to see that someone had said something. R&amp;R! <strong>

**-Undy Pundy.**


	4. I AM VERY SORRY! DELETED!

I** really hate to say this, but I'm going to stop this story for two reasons.**

**First is because noone really reads it. :( Also, I barely get any reviews...**

**Mainly, however, it's because I thought of a good Pertemis scene, so to you Pertemis lovers, I like the couple too. =D**

**I WILL, however, list the meaning of the Prophecy.**

_You shall travel to the depths of your first quest,_

The trio have to travel to the underworld, where Annabeth had her first quest.

_Where you shall have to sacrifice the best._

The best is Nico, because he is so awesome =D

_A plant is needed from the lost land,_

The lost lands is Ogigiya, or however you spell it, and the plant is Moonlace.

_For the dream god to lend a hand._

This is quite an easy line to understand...

_Beware the earth, the tides are reversed,_

The story was made after TLO, before TLH.

_Or there is no chance to cure the cursed._

If they are killed by Gaea, they have no chance to save Percy.

**Thanks to everyone who read this story, especially to the ones who added on favourites, or reviewed. They made my day.**

**If anyone wants to continue this, they have my permission. Just saying. You can also take my ideas, if you want.**

**Watch for my Pertemis! Have a nice day!**


End file.
